Cycle of Jealousy
by lostinthelights
Summary: It was the never ending cycle of jealousy. Finchel, Quick, Fuinn, Samchel  friendship , Luck, Brittana, Bartie


First it was Finn.

He was just walking down the hall towards Quinn locker when he saw it. Rachel's locker was still across the hall from hers and she was leaning back against her closed locker, talking to Sam. Sam Evans of all people. The ex-boyfriend of his current girlfriend. She was laughing as Sam had that stupid smirk on his face. Okay, what the hell was he doing? The guy was up there like he fucking _owned _her, putting an arm around her locker like she was just another one of the Cheerios. He didn't know how long he was standing there, but suddenly the impossible happened. Sam began to lean in and so did Rachel and their lips touched. Finn was snapped out of his gaze by Quinn, who was waving a hand in front of him. His head snapped back up to Sam and Rachel and saw that they were just talking, Sam now laughing as something Rachel said. They never kissed, his stupid, fucked up _delusions_ were just messing with him.

"Are you okay Finn? You've been staring at something for a good five minutes." Quinn asked as Finn shook his head and looked down at Quinn, quickly averting his gaze so she wouldn't follow his line of sight to the pair by Rachel's locker.

"Y-Yeah, I'm awesome. How was uhm- geometry?" Quinn rolled her eyes as she glared pointedly at the book, which said 'Advanced Calculus' in big bold, blue letters.

"I'm in Calculus Finn. _Calculus_. Geometry's for _freshman_." Quinn said as she scoffed and turned around, moving to walk to her locker as Finn snapped out of his trance. Okay, he wanted to pound Sam's face in. He saw his hands move and one of them just put some of Rachel's hair behind her hair and Rachel actually blushed. Holy shit, she looked _really_ cute blushing like that. Rachel turned and locked eyes with him. Finn suddenly put a hard mask on as he followed Quinn. Rachel sighed. Why was it so hard to get over Finn? They haven't been together for around two months and it's still so hard to be around him. He made her want to hit him and kiss him senseless at the same time. It only came out yesterday that Quinn had kissed Finn and dumped Sam. She found him outside the school and had sat next to him, asking him what was bothering him. Everything poured out and they were fast friends in a matter of hours. She was jealous that Quinn had her again, as if she _didn't_ lie to him about the father of her baby. As if her wrongdoing had just disappeared into thin air. Why couldn't he forgive her for kissing Puck, but forgive Quinn for _sleeping _with Puck, then_ lying_ to him?

"Right, not distracted by Finn." Rachel turned back to Sam, who's eyes were locked on the couple walking down the hall. Quinn was telling Finn something as he seemed to follow dejectedly, turning a corner. Rachel sighed again, turning back to Sam who's gaze was also on the new couple. Sam, in truth, was jealous. Finn always had everything he didn't. The confidence to walk around to school comfortable in his own skin, leader of the glee club and the football team, and now he had the girl. Not just the girl, his girl and it was getting harder and harder not to just run to Finn and kick him where it hurts. Rachel put a soft hand on his clenched fist and unclenched him and looked at him with a rare type of vulnerability that was rarely exposed to New Directions.

"I know. I just never knew it was so hard to get over him. Thanks for stopping me last week by the way, from kicking Karofsky's ass. And for the ice cream yesterday." Rachel said as they started walking to their first hour Spanish class. Sam just put his hands in his pockets as he nodded.

"It's cool. I just didn't want you to you know, hurt Karofsky _too_ much." Rachel punched him playfully on the shoulders as Sam feigned hurt and rubbed his shoulder.

"Liar." Sam laughed and shrugged as they turned the corner, trying to ignore the pair of eyes he knew was on him.

"Fine. Rachel, Karofsky's like three times your weight and height. He could have just hit you once and you'd be on the ground out cold." Rachel pouted and crossed her arms defiantly, her expression turning into her I'm-Rachel-Berry look.

"_Hey! _I bet I could kick his ass." Sam just laughed as Rachel giggled along with him.

"Right, and I can be the top female model on Cosmo."

"Haha, your grievous sense of humor amuses me to no end." Rachel said sarcastically as Sam looked at her and just beamed.

"You know I'm just kidding. Seriously, I think you would have kicked his ass. Just give him a good bonk in the head with those shoes of yours and I think we'll be good." Both of them looked down to Rachel's hard, shiny maroon Mary Janes. Rachel had stepped on him earlier today and he had winced, telling her that her shoes were made of steal. Rachel gasped and tended to his foot, as Sam just waved her off and told her he was fine.

"Thank you still though. That was the best ice cream I've ever had last year. Are you sure it's from organically milked cows?" Rachel asked one last time. Sam just laughed and nodded as they entered Mr. Schue's classroom, Sam effectively ignoring the eyes of Santana Lopez. She scoffed as RuPaul and Sam went into Schuester's classroom as she turned around and stormed off to her locker. This was fucking ridiculous. When the hell did Sam grow an interest in ManHands? She was _ManHands_, not Santana Lopez. Santana Lopez one of the most popular girls in school. She knew how to hit that, but guys like Finn and Puck all went running to her. Out of _all_ people. She continued walking to her locker when something caught her eye. It was Brittany and Artie, making stupid couple gestures like a kiss on the cheek and hand holding. Santana's expression slumped. That was another thing that she had lost. Her best friend.

Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez.

They used to be inseparable at the hip, always linking pinkies and whispering to each other. But then she slept with Artie, and suddenly everything to her was different. She was no longer the girl who changed sexual partners faster than Lady Gaga could change outfits, but she was tied down. Santana Lopez couldn't and would never be tied down. But as she continued to stare at Brittany, maybe she wanted to be tied down. The thing was, she only wanted to be tied down by her, and she was already taken. She continued to stare at them before being hit by Quinn, who glared at her.

"What are you looking at Barbie?" Santana snarled as she walked in the other direction. Quinn glared back.

"Your fat face, whore." Quinn mumbled under her breath as Finn frowned, leaning in to hear her better.

"What Quinn?" Quinn just shook her head and continued to move towards her English class, Finn trailing behind her. As she's walking through the halls with Finn, she's brought back to the first half of sophomore year. When it was Quinn and Finn against the world. But then Baby-Gate happened. Puck happened. While Finn was being his usual dumb self, she snuck out and slept with his best friend behind his back. And yet, he was right here beside her. As they hit the Language Arts hallway, Quinn stopped in her tracks as she saw Puck. He was next to Lauren Zizes locker, holding out a bouquet of flowers, looking sheepishly. She heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Lauren asked, bored as she bit into a Snickers bar. Puck looked at her and held out the flowers.

"I-I stole this from the gas station down the road..." Lauren immediately scoffed and swallowed the rest of her Snickers bar.

"Those look pathetic. They look like they've been stomped over and crapped on by a pack of elephants." Lauren said before taking her books and stalking off in the other direction, attempting to open a Kit-Kat bar. Puck looked at her defeated as he looked down at the flowers. He mumbled something to himself before walking in the opposite direction that Lauren Zizes had walked towards and started walking to the trash can next to her.

"I-I need to go to class Quinn. I'll see you later." Quinn barely nodded as Finn walked in the other direction, her eyes still on Puck as he walked over to the trash can and threw the flowers in with force, as if it was the flowers fault that Lauren Zizes said they looked like crap. Out of all the girls he could have, he picked Lauren Zizes. Out of the Cheerios, hot girls and even the girls in Glee, he had picked Lauren Zizes. And she would never admit it to anyone, but she was jealous of Lauren Zizes. She had something she didn't even want, while she in the meantime was back to the second half of freshman year, an awkward relationship with Finn Hudson.

"Damn Zizes... Got me all worked up over flowers..." Quinn watched as Puck let out a breath and reached into the trashcan and pulled out the card, swearing colorfully before throwing it back into the trashcan. Unable to control her curiosity, she watched Puck's retreating figure until he turned the corner, walking to the trashcan and peeking into it, seeing as clear as day the writing on the card.

I didn't steal them. I actually bought these. You wanna go out Saturday night?

Quinn sighed and walked away, trying to keep her mind off Puck and on Finn. Wasn't this what she always wanted? To date Finn again? Finn ran into the Spanish room and quickly walked to a seat in the back, catching Sam and Rachel talking.

Finn's eyes were on Rachel, who was with Sam.

Rachel's mind was on Finn, who was with Quinn.

Sam's thoughts were with Quinn, who wanted to be with Puck.

Quinn's eyes were on Puck, who wanted Lauren Zizes.

Puck's target was Lauren Zizes, who really didn't care.

Santana Lopez wanted Brittany, but she was taken by Artie.

The one thing they all had in common? All they could do was watch from afar.

It was the never ending cycle of jealousy.

* * *

** Hey guys! The Superbowl episode put me off a little, especially with the Fuinn kiss. How many more episodes of emotional torture do we have to go to before we can reunite Finchel?**

**Thanks for reading this one-shot!**

**CertifiedGleek**


End file.
